Always Smile KrisHo EXO
by Junmen02
Summary: Kau tahu? aku selalu tersenyum apapun yang kau lakukan.. termasuk.. menyakitiku.. -Suho-


Always Smile [ Chapter 1 ] (Two Shot)

Title : Always Smile

Cast : Kim Junmyeon aka Suho(TG)

Wu Yifan aka Kris

Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun(TG)

Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol

Pair : KrisHo, ChanBaek, dll.

Length : Two Shot

Author : junmen02

Genre : romance, sad, school life, angst

Rate : 13+

Summary : "kau tahu? Aku selalu tersenyum apapun yang kau lakukan.. Termasuk.. Menyakitiku.." -Suho-

Note : sebelumnya, saya peringatkan yg bukan KrisHo shipper, tolong jangan baca ep ep ini.. Dan yg gak suka transgender, silahkan tekan tombol close ;)

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyembul dari timur. Sinarnya mulai menerangi setiap sudut kota.

Ternyata, cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Sehingga banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di Seoul, Korsel.

Seorang yeoja berambut sepinggang tengah berjalan cepat menuju gedung di seberang jalan. Ia terus merutuki dirinya.

"aish.. Kenapa aku telat! Semoga saja shin ahjussi tidak menutup gerbangnya!" gerutu yeoja tersebut sambil terus berjalan cepat.

.

.

"hah.. Syukurlah.." lega yeoja tersebut sambil menatap gerbang yang terbuka di depannya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum gerbang itu tertutup.

"suho-ya!" yeoja tersebut terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saa mendengar suara 'indah' memanggilnya. "tumben kau telat?" tanya yeoja bersuara 'indah' tersebut saat sudah sampai di samping yeoja bernama Suho tersebut. "hm.." Suho hanya bergumam. "ish.. Giliran denganku saja, kau bersikap cuek.. Sedangkan yang lainnya? Kau selalu menebarkan senyum seribu watt-mu itu!" dengus yeoja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. "tsk.. Jangan protes, dan cepat ke kelas.." malas Suho sambil mendahului Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka. "yak! Suho! Tunggu aku!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil berlari pontang panting mengejar Suho.

.

.

.

"hh.." hela Suho. Ia lelah karena Kyungsoo terus menceramahinya gara gara ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi. "kyungie, bisakah kau diam?" titah Suho dingin sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo langsung membeku. "n-ne.." lirih Kyungsoo. "bagus" kata Suho masih dengan gaya dinginnya sambil duduk di kursi dekat Kyungsoo. "sungguh menyeramkan.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kim Junmyeon, adalah salah satu siswa di Seoul High School. Keluarganya cukup kaya. Namun, ia memilih untuk mandiri. Seperti berjalan kaki ke sekolah, berpakaian seperti orang biasa, dan yang lainnya. Ia tipe yang ramah serta murah senyum. Namun, jika dengan Kyungsoo, ia mendadak menjadi 'malaikat pencabut nyawa'. Entahlah, setiap kali ditanya, Suho-panggilan akrabnya- selalu menjawab bahwa itu bentuk rasa sayangnya pada Kyungsoo. LOL xD

Tiba tiba pandangan Suho berbinar saat melihat seseorang masuk ke kelasnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang raut flatface. Namun, itu hanya sesaat. Karena, tatapannya ikut berbinar saat melihat namja di belakang namja yang ditatap Suho. .-.

"chanyeollie!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri namja dibelakang namja yang ditatap Suho tadi. Namja yang dipanggil 'chanyeollie' itu hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Suho? Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Namja yang ia tatap beringsut ke kursinya. Tanpa memandang Suho. Ingat! Tanpa memandang Suho.

Dan seperti biasa, ia akan ditinggal Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol.

"hh.." hela Suho sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Namja yang ia sukai adalah namja yang dingin. Bicara pun sangat irit. Namanya adalah Wu Yifan, atau sering disapa Kris. Ia berdarah China-Kanada. Namun, ia sudah pindah ke Korea sejak di kecil. Bisa dibilang Kris adalah seorang yang tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan, sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol sering meledeknya 'mayat berjalan'.

Karena bosan duduk di mejanya, Suho berjalan menuju kantin.

.

Di kantin, Suho hanya membeli sekotak susu strawberry sedang, serta sebungkus roti. Entah mengapa nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

BRAKK!

"hai, noona!" suara gebrakan meja membuat Suho kaget. Suho pun segera menoleh pada sang pelaku. "omo.. Sehunnie, kau membuatku kaget, eoh?" cibir Suho. "hehee.. Mian noona.." cengenges namja yang dipanggil 'sehunnie' tersebut. "tsk.." decak Suho. "waeyo noona? Apa karena tiang listrik itu lagi?" tanya Sehun. "heh.. Kau juga sama.. Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku noona, aku ini sunbaemu.." pekik Suho. "haha.. Eh? Tapi, wae jika aku memanggilmu noona? Itu sudah kebiasaanku.. Salahmu juga karena terlalu baik padaku saat MOS dulu.." gerutu Sehun. "arra, arrasseo.." dengus Suho. "hehe.. Noona, jangan seperti itu, eoh? Cantikmu jadi hilang.." goda Sehun. "aish.. Anak ini! Jangan pernah menggombaliku! Gombali ahjumma ahjumma sana!" teriak Suho. "huwaaaa! Malaikat pencabut nyawa!" teriak Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan Suho. "YAK! Aish.." Suho mengerang frustasi karena kejahilan Sehun. Ia bersumpah akan meninju wajah datar namja tersebut. "asdfghjkl.. Sehuuunn!"

.

.

.

"baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang senang.. Aku akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok.." beritahu Choi seongsangnim. "huuuu.." suara teriakan siswa kelas XII-B menggema di penjuru kelas. "yak! Diam!" teriak Choi seongsangnim. Semua siswa langsung diam membeku. "baiklah, kita mulai pemilihan anggotanya.. Kelompok satu, kim taehyung, byun baekhyun, lee taemin, kim jee in.. Kelompok dua, kim junmyeon, wu yifan, park chanyeol, do kyungsoo.. Dan blablabla.." oceh Choi seongsangnim.

Suho terpaku. Wu Yifan. Yifan. Kris Wu. Apa benar? Ia tak salah dengar? Sungguh ingin sekali ia berteriak kali ini.

"woah! Yeollie! Kita sekelompok!" jerit Kyungsoo. "ne, chagiya.." jawab Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya. "ekhem.. Jangan lupakan kami.." dehem Kris sambil melirik Suho sekilas. "woah.. Tenang saja! Kami tidak melupakan kalian.." kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Suho hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia mengatakan 'kami'? Suho dan Kris?

.

.

.

KRIIIIINGGG!

Suara bel pulang menggema di penjuru Seoul High School. Semua murid segera keluar dari kelas masing masing.

"jadi.. Kita akan mengerjakannya di rumah kris?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. "ne, chagi.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "yak! Appoo.." ringis Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipinya. "aish.." Kris memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat jengah jika berhadapan dengan ChanSoo. "o iya, kris.. Kau antar suho, aku antar Kyungsoo.. Setelah itu, kita bertemu di rumahmu.." kata Chanyeol. "MWOOOOO!" pekik Suho dan Kris bersamaan. Sedangkan ChanSoo sweatdrop. "wae?" ketus Chanyeol. "ta-tapi.. A-aku.." gugup Suho. "eits.. Sudah, cepatlah.." potong Kyungsoo. Suho hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Kris menuju motornya.

"jja, naiklah.." suruh Kris sambil memasang helmnya. "n-ne.." jawab Suho canggung dan langsung menaiki motor Kris. Jantung Suho berdegup kencang.

Kris pun langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Suho.

"belok kiri.." beritahu Suho. Kris hanya menuruti. "di depan sana.." Kris pun berhenti di sebuah rumah besar nan megah. "eum.. Gomawo, jja masuk.." ajak Suho. Kris hanya menurut. "tunggulah.. Aku akan ganti baju.." kata Suho mempersilahkan Kris duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja yang dipenuhi bingkai foto. Mulai dari foto seorang anak yeoja berumur 7 tahun dengan 'V' sign-nya. Ia yakin itu adalah Suho. Serta foto beberapa orang yang terdiri dari dua namja dan dua yeoja. Orang tua Suho dan.. Adiknya mungkin?

TAK TAK..

Suara hentakan kaki membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatan mari-melihat-foto-Suho terhenti. Ia pun kembali duduk.

"apa kau menunggu lama? Mian.." kata Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. "aniya.. Jja" ajak Kris. Mereka pun bergegas ke rumah Kris.

.

.

.

.

"yak! Kalian darimana saja, eoh?" oceh Kyungsoo saat Kris dan Suho sampai di rumah Kris. "eh? Kris hanya mengantarku untuk mengganti baju?" bingung Suho. "aish.. Lupakan.. Jja" ajak Chanyeol. Mereka pun beranjak masuk.

.

.

"jadi? Kita membutuhkan koran lagi?" tanya Suho. Kris hanya mengangguk. "Kyung-" "aigo.." seketika raut Suho berubah menjadi datar. Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tengah berduaan di pojokan(?). "hey! Kalian mau mengerjakan tugas, atau pacaran!" pekik Kris. "dua-duanya" jawab Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol serempak diiringi cengengesan mereka. "aish.. Suho, chankamman, aku akan mengambil koran lagi.." dengus Kris dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"hey, suho-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo. "heum.." jawab Suho tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. "kau menyukai kris kan?" goda Kyungsoo. "eum.." tak sadar Suho mengangguk. "eh?" Suho terkaget. "woah.. Kau dengarkah yeollie?" kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik Chanyeol. "suho-sshi, kau menyukai kris? Mayat berjalan itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. "a-apa maksud kalian, eoh?" Suho gelagapan. "aish.. Sudahlah, mengaku saja.." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "ta-tapi-" Suho mendapat deathglare dari Kyungsoo. "em.." Suho hanya bisa menunduk. "nah! Dia mengaku!" pekik Kyungsoo. "tsk, tsk, tsk.. Aku tak menyangka yeoja sebaik dirimu menyukai kris.." kekeh Chanyeol. "jadi aku tak baik, eoh!" rajuk Kyungsoo. "ani" jawab Chanyeol polos. "ish! Aku benci kau!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil membelakangi Chanyeol. "hey.. Kau memang tidak baik.. Tapi.. Sempurna.." lanjut Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai berblushing ria. "yak! Dasar telinga lebaaaarr!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. "aw! Aw! Chagiya, appo!" ringis Chanyeol.

"hey! Apa kalian gila, eoh?" cibir Kris yang tiba tiba datang sambil menenteng selembar koran. "kris, suho meny- mppffttt..! Emmm!" belum selesai Kyungsoo mengadu, Suho segera menyekap mulutnya. "emm-! Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh!" pekik Kyungsoo saat berhasil melepas bekapan Suho. Suho hanya menjawab dengan deathglare-nya. "sebenarnya ada apa?" bingung Kris. "hehe.. Ani, kris.. Lanjutkan.." cengenges Kyungsoo. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"suho-ah, kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo. "ne, kyung.. Gwaenchana.." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko penyakit jantung jika diantar Kris.-.

"geurae, jaga dirimu, ne?" kata Chanyeol sebelum tancap gas mengantar Kyungsoo. Dan kini, hanya ada Kris dan Suho.

"eum.. Kris, aku pulang dulu.." pamit Suho. "ah.. Ne.." jawab Kris. "anyeong.." pamit Suho sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

Suho Pov

Apa tadi dia mengantarku karena disuruh Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak berniat mengantarku pulang? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku? Atau… Itu memang sifatnya?

Tuhan, kumohon kuatkan aku kali ini. Apa aku salah mencintainya?

Hah..

Apa apaan aku ini. Aku harus tetap semangat. Daripada aku pusing, lebih baik aku makan sushi.

"ahjussi, kumohon.. Aku akan kembali untuk membayarnya.." aku mendengar suara yang familiar. "iya ahjussi, kami akan kembali.." baik, ini suara yang lainnya yang familiar juga. "ahjussi, kumohon.." dan . . Ini..

"eum.. Ahjussi, berapa yang mereka harus bayar?" tanyaku. "empat puluh tiga ribu won nuna.." jawab ahjussi tersebut. Aku pun mulai mengambil dompet di tas selempangku. "ini.. Sekalian aku juga ingin memesan sushi.." jawabku sambil menyerahkan 50ribu won pada ahjussi tersebut. Sedangkan tiga orang yang tengah merengek rengek tadi menatapku tak percaya. "kalian bisa memakan sushi kalian.. Mau makan bersama?"

"huwaaahhh.. Noona! Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo!" pekik Sehun berbinar.

Ya, orang orang yang merengek tadi itu ternyata Sehun dan Tao, hoobaeku. Serta Luhan, teman sekelasku. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka. Yah, karena aku terus bersama Do Pendek itu. Eoh? Kenapa aku menyalahkan Kyungsoo? Hem.. Sudahlah.. Tapi, mereka sangat menyenangkan.

"ne, gwaenchana.." jawabku sambil tersenyum. "suho-sshi.. Aku berjanji akan mengganti uangmu.." kata Luhan sedikit canggung. "ani.. Tidak perlu.." sergahku. "hey, eonnie.. Dia tidak memaksa.." ketus Tao mencibir Luhan. "aish.. Anak ini.." cibir Luhan. (a/n : disini para uke jadi yeoja semua)

.

.

.

"bye.." pamitku sesudah berpisah dengan teman baruku. Hatiku sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah mereka. Terutama Tao. Kukira ia sangat galak. Karena, dia terlihat dingin di sekolah. Tapi, itu berbanding terbalik setelah mengenalnya. Ia sangat manja. Ckckck..

Suho Pov end

"aku pul- kai!" pekik Suho saat melihat namja berumur 16tahun-an tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Suho pun langsung memeluk namja tersebut. "kai-ah Bogoshippeo.. Hiks.." Suho tak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya. Pasalnya, sang adik telah meninggalkannya 3 tahun untuk melanjutkan Junior School di Jepang. "aish.. Kau ini.. Masih saja seperti dulu.. Sangat peka dan cengeng.." cibir Jong In, sang adik. "yak! Hiks.. Ini karena.. Hiks.. Aku merindukan kkamjong!.." balas Suho. "sudah sudah.. O iya, aku membelikanmu oleh oleh.." kata Kai-panggilan akrab Jong In- mengalihkan pembicaraan. "jeongmal? Dimana?" raut Suho mendadak berbinar. "ini.." kata Kai sambil menyerahkan kotak. "eh? Apa isinya?" heran Suho. "buka saja.." jawab Kai enteng. "baiklah.." jawab Suho dan langsung membuka oleh olehnya.

1….

2….

3…

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMBELIKANKU DRESS MENJIJIKAN INI, EOH!" pekik Suho galak saat mengetahui oleh olehnya adalah dress violet diatas lutut. "aish.. Itu karena kau yeoja, myeonie.." erang Kai frustasi. "ANI!" teriak Suho keras. "ayolah.. Kau bisa memakainya saat bertemu dengan namja yang kau suka"

BLUSHH..

Tiba tiba pipi Suho langsung memerah. Ia terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan adiknya.

Memang, memang Suho tidak terlalu memerdulikan pakaiannya. Hanya baju kaos dan lepis panjang. Hanya itu pakaian yang menurutnya bagus. Tidak pernah sama sekali ia memakai dress saat bertemu dengan teman temannya. Kecuali saat pertemuan kolega kolega perusahaan ayahnya. Dan dress yang ada di lemarinya hanya menjadi 'pajangan'. Tak lupa rambutnya yang hitam pekat selalu diikat yang membuatnya terkesan tomboy.

"tuh, kan? Eh.. Tapi.. Siapa namja yang kau suka?" goda Kai. "YAK!" teriak Suho. "aiigoo.. Uri noona neomu kyeopta!" pekik Kai sambil mencubit pipi Suho. "ish.. Sudahlah.. Aku lelah.." cibir Suho sebelum naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

"aish.. Dasar manusia berkulit hitam! Tak akan ku ampuni kau!" cibir Suho sesampainya di kamarnya. "huufftt.." hela Suho sambil memandangi dress pemberian Kai. "heum.. Apa aku harus memakainya?" lirih Suho.

.

.

.

"tidak terlalu buruk.." gumam Suho sambil melihat pantulannya di cermin. Ya, ia mencoba dress yang diberikan Kai.

Cklek..

"suho-ah.. Ak- OMO!" pekik Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba datang ke kamar Suho. Matanya terbelalak melihat sahabatnya memakai.. Errr.. DRESS? "k-kyungie.." panggil Suho canggung. "omona.. Ap-apa ini benar benar kau?" mata doenya melotot melihat Suho. "eum.. Apa ini jelek? Aku akan menggantinya.." kata Suho kecewa sambil beranjak. "ani! K-kau.. Cantik.." gumam Kyungsoo. "eh?" bingung Suho. "pabbo! Kenapa kau tak berdandan seperti ini dari dulu, eoh!" pekik Kyungsoo. "eh? M-maksudmu.?" bingung Suho. "hey.. Lihat.. Kau terlihat anggun memakai dress.. Bukankah itu disukai namja?" jelas Kyungsoo sambil membalik Suho ke arah cermin. "eum.. Molla.." jawab Suho. "aish.." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "tetaplah berpakaian seperti ini.. !" katanya telak. "MWO?" kaget Suho. "aish.. Ne, bukankah kau menyukai kris?" Kyungsoo hampir mendorong Suho karena tidak tahan dengan kepolosan sahabatnya tersebut. "eh? Aaa.. Ne, ne.. Geurae.." gumam Suho.

Malam ini Suho sangat bahagia. Pasalnya, keluargan intinya sudah lengkap bersamanya.

"ekhem.. Myeonie, jadi begini.." Tn. Kim mulai memuka pembicaraan. "adikmu, akan pindah ke sekolahmu.." beritahu Tn. Kim. Sedangkan Suho hanya manggut manggut. "besok, kau harus menemaninya.. Arra?" peringat Ny. Kim. "ne, eomma.. Lagipula jongin sudah besar? Ya kan jongin?" kata Suho sambil menatap Kai serius.

Glek..

Kai menelan ludahnya kasar. "n-ne.. A-aku bisa sendiri kok appa.." jawab Kai terbata bata. "baiklah.."

"kyaaaa! Neomu kyeopta!"

"astaga! Aku ingin pingsan"

"kyaa! Joonmyeon sunbae!"

"joonmyeon sunbae siapa namja yg di dekatmu!"

Jeritan siswi SHS menggema di lorong yg dilewati Suho dan Kai. Suho terus tersenyum angelic di sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Kai terus tebar pesona dan me-wink para yeoja SHS.

"suho-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo. "ne, kyung" jawab Suho. "eh? Kai?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah beralih ke Kai. "hai noona.." sapa Kai. Kyungsoo memang mengenali Kai sejak bersahabat dengan Suho. "kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. "kemarin noona.. Appa memindahkanku ke sini.." jawab Kai. "woah.. Itu lebih baik!" pekik Kyungsoo. "ekhem.." dehem Suho yang merasa dilupakan. "eh? Hehee.. Mian suho-ah.. Aku terlalu antusias dengan donsaengmu.." cengenges Kyungsoo. "ya,ya,ya.. Dan chanyeolliemu akan marah.." jawab Suho jengah. " omo.. Suho-ah, jangan beritahu yeollie, ne?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya. "ish.. Aegyomu jelek pendek!" ketus Suho. "suho-ah.. Jebal.." Kyungsoo terus merengek. "huft.. Ne, ne.." jawab Suho malas. "noona.. Kapan aku ke kelas?" tanya Kai dengan poker face-nya. "o iya, noona lupa.. Hehee.." cengenges Suho. "jja"

"anyeonghaseo.. Kim jong in imnida.. Aku asli korea.. Dan aku pindahan dari jepang.. Kalian bisa memanggilku kai.. Senang bisa bertemu kalian.." kata Kai memperkenalkan diri di kelas X-D. "baiklah.. Jongin, kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu sendiri.." jawab Park seongsangnim. Kai pun berjalan ke bangku kosong dekat seorang yeoja bermata panda. "anyeong.." sapa Kai sambil duduk di dekat yeoja tersebut. "anyeong.." jawab yeoja itu manis. "aku, kai? Kau?" tanya Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "tao, huang zitao"

Kini, Suho tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum angelicnya.

"suho-ah! Saranghae!" ucap teman sekelas Suho tiba tiba. "eh?" bingung Suho. "suho! Kau yeoja tercantik yang pernah ku lihat!" pekik Taehyung. "suho! You are so beautiful.." kata Taemin. Semua namja langsung bersorak sorai memuji Suho. "s-sebenarnya ada apa?" bingung Suho. Tak biasanya teman temannya memujinya. Biasanya mereka akan mengatakan 'hai, tomboy!'. Namun, kali ini? "kau tak tahu? Kami mendapat pesan dari kyungsoo.." kata Minseok sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Disana, foto Suho tengah memakai errr.. DRESS pemberian Kai?

1

2

3

"DO KYUNGSOOOOOOOO!" teriak Suho. "bhahaaa.. Mian suho-ah.. Itu karena kau terlalu cantik.. Buahahaa.." Kyungsoo terus menertawai Suho. "YAK! DO PENDEK!" pekik Suho. "hahaa.." Kyungsoo terus tertawa.

BRAK!

Suho membanting tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. "suho-ah! Joonmyeon!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"aish.. Dasar do pendek! Aku akan membalasmu!" gerutu Suho sambil berjalan ke..

Cklek..

Mata Suho kian membulat. "k-kris?" panggil Suho. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "suho? Kenapa kau disini?" bingung Kris. Pasalnya Suho adalah murid teladan. Tak mungkin kan ia membolos seperti.. Dirinya? "a-aku.. Eum.. Seperti yang kau lihat.." jawab Suho gugup. "kau membolos?" mata Kris membulat. "eeh?" kaget Suho. Ia berfikir sejenak. Bolos sehari dengan Kris bukankah menyenangkan? "n-ne.." jawab Suho canggung. "mwo? Wae?" Kris berusaha calm. "hufft.. Kau tahu? Aku lelah dengan semuanya.. Setiap hariaku harus belajar.. Sekolah, les, sekolah, les.. Aku lelah.. Setiap hari harus berkencan dengan setumpuk buku.. Mengangkat piala sambil tersenyum.. Dan berfikir cepat untuk mengerjakan soal.. Aku ingin istirahat.." Suho berkeluh kesah pada Kris dengan tempo suara yang cepat sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak sadar, Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Suho. "begitulah.. Eh? Mian aku jadi curhat padamu.." sadar Suho sambil menunduk. "gwaenchana.." jawab Kris sambil mengelus surai Suho.

BLUSHH..

Pipi Suho kian memerah. Ia sangat malu sekaligus senang saat Kris mengacak acak rambutnya.

"eh? Kenapa pipimu merah?" panik Kris. "apa kau sakit?" tanyanya cepat sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Suho. "e-eum.. Gwaenchana.. Aku hanya k-kepanasan.." elak Suho. Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "o iya, apa kau kenal byun baekhyun?" tanya Kris tiba tiba. Suho hanya mengangguk. "heum.." Kris tersenyum. Suho semakim memerah. "aku mencintainya"

DEG.

Suho Pov

eh? Dia berkata apa? D-dia mencintai Baekhyun? Baiklah, aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi, aku sempat dekat dengannya karena kami pernah dipertemukan sebagai anggota pengurus kelas dan sifatnya yang juga ramah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ketika suara berat Kris menyebut nama Baekhyun. Ketika bibirnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Hatiku terasa tercabik cabik dan nyeri. Entah mengapa sesuatu ingin keluar dari mataku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tak keluar.

"dia cantik"

Kris, apa kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu.

"dia baik"

Kris, kumohon, pekalah.

"dia membuatku tersenyum"

kumohon Kris, jangan sakiti hati ini.

"dia humoris"

Kris, kumohon. Hentikan.

"senyumnya membuatku melayang"

Kris, berhenti! Kumohon!

"dia.. SEMPURNA.."

cukup, aku tak bisa menahannya. Liquid liquid bening perlahan menjelajah pipiku. Aku segera menyekanya. Untungnya Kris tak melihatku menangis.

"k-kris, aku ke toilet dulu" pamitku dan langsung berlari menuju toilet. Aku tak memperdulikan suara beratnya yg memanggilku. Yang aku ingin hanya tempat untuk menangis, itu saja.

Cklek..

BRAKK!

Aku membanting pintu toilet dengan keras.

"hiks.. Hiks.." aku menangis dengan keras. Aku tak peduli jika siapa saja yang mendengar tangisanku.

TOK TOK

"siapa di dalam?"

Suara itu. S-suara itu.

"hey! Kau tidak apa apa? Ini aku baekhyun! Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Ya, itu Baekhyun. Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

Cklek..

"omo! Suho-ah?" pekik Baekhyun.

GREB

Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli bahwa ia adalah orang yang ikut serta menyakitiku. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah tempat untuk menangis.

.

.

.

"suho-ah, kata seongsangnim kau boleh istirahat di ruang kesehatan.." beritahu Baekhyun setelah kembali ke kelas. "tidak, baek.. Aku tidak apa apa.." kataku sambil hendak ke kelas. "tidak, kau tidak baik baik saja.. Jja, aku akan mengantarmu.." katanya sambil sedikit memaksaku menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku hanya pasrah. Aku masih merasa tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

"baek, kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanyaku. Pasalnya, ia masih disini menemaniku. "tidak, seongsangnim mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu.." jawabnya. "hh.." aku menghela nafas. "suho-ah, walaupun aku tak begitu dekat denganmu, tapi kau bisa berbagi masalah denganku.." katanya perhatian. Aku sempat terenyuh dibuatnya. "aniya, baek.." elakku. "tidak.. Lalu kenapa kau menangis, tadi?" tanyanya telak. "a-aku.. Hanya.. Eum.. Masalah keluarga.." bohongku. Tak mungkin kan jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? "aa.. Jika masalah keluarga, itu pasti privasi.. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya.." katanya seolah membaca fikiranku. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega karena ia berhenti bertanya. "baek" panggilku. Ia menoleh. "eum.. Apa kau dekat dengan kris?" tanyaku pelan. "eh? Kris? Eum.. Tidak terlalu sih.. Tapi, ia pernah beberapa kali mengantarku pulang.." jawabnya jujur. Aku terdiam. "seperti kemarin, saat aku pulang les, ia menjemputku.." lanjutnya.

DEG

Aku terpaku. Jadi, gara gara itu Kris tidak mengantarku pulang kemarin? Tuhan, ternyata Kris benar benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"aa.. Apa.. Err.. Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku takut. "eum.. Eh? Sebentar.. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya penuh curiga. "eum.. A-aku.. Hanya ingin tahu saja baek.. Lagipula, aku ingin dekat denganmu.. Jadi, aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu.." jawabku bohong. Sandiwara yang sangat monoton menurutku. "eum.. Diaa.. Baik, tampan, cukup pintar.. Molla.. Mungkin, aku sudah mulai mengaguminya.."

Dan sejak saat itu semua mendadak hening. Aku maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

KRIINGG!

Hingga bel istirahat membuatku langsung beranjak. "eum.. Baek, aku duluan ya.." pamitku. Kulihat ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suho Pov end

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras habis karena menangis histeris di ruang kesehatan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya.

Akhirnya, Suho memesan semangkuk Ramyun dan sebotol air mineral. Ia memilih duduk dimeja yang ditempati Sehun. Mengapa? Karena Kyungsoo tengah berduaan dengan Chanyeol -.-

"hai, sehun" sapa Suho lemas. "hai noo- eh? Noona, waeyo?" heran Sehun saat melihat mata Suho yang sembab. "aniya.. Aku hanya kelelahan.." jawab Suho seadanya. "aigooo.. Kau sudah ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Suho mengangguk sambil menyeruput Ramyunnya. "hh.. Noona, lain kali jaga kesehatan noona.. Jangan paksakan diri untuk bekerja hingga larut malam.. Dan juga jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu difikirkan, arrasseo?" jelas Sehun panjang lebar seperti Dokter yang sudah bepengalaman. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena membalas menjawab Sehun. "setelah ini, noona mau ke kelas, atau kembali ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sehun. "ke kelas" jawab Suho singkat. Sehun hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Dan akhirnya, Suho kembali ke kelas ditemani Sehun. Sehun tidak mau melihat noonanya tak berdaya.

"noona, aku ke kelas dulu nde?" pamit Sehun. Ia harus kembali dari lantai 3, menuju lantai dasar. Karena kelas Sehun ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik 30 derajat. Sinarnya mulai menelusup menuju celah celah penjuru dunia. Tak terkecuali di sebuah ruangan luas nan megah. Seorang gadis cantik tengah meringkuk di kasurnya. Sesekali ia melenguh karena risih akan cahaya matahari yang menerpa kulit putih susunya.

Cklek

"aigo.. Noona!" teriak Kai kesal sambil menghampiri Suho-gadis yang meringkuk tadi-. "tsk.. Kau ini benar benar yeoja, eoh?" gerutu Kai. "pergi sana.." jawab Suho dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "yak! Appa menyuruhmu sarapan!" teriak Kai. "isshh.. Lagipula hari ini hari libur jongin-ah.." rengek Suho. "tidak boleh mengelak!" ketus Kai sambil menarik tangan Suho. "yak! Dasar kkamjong!" teriak Suho. Rupanya ia sudah betul betul sadar. "ppalli!" kata Kai berusaha menarik Suho. "bocah! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" teriak Suho yang sukses membuat Kai melepas tarikannya.(?) "bagus.. Sekarang mandi, dan turun ke bawah.." kata Kai dan berlalu dari kamar Suho. "sebenarnya yang jadi kakak siapa sih?" gerutu Suho sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi eomma, appa.. Dan kkamjong.." saat menyebut 'nama' Kai, raut Suho berubah datar. Kai malah acuh. "sarapanlah.." suruh Ny. Kim. Suho hanya mengangguk. "myeonie, hari ini kalian libur kan?" tanya Tn. Kim. "ne, appa" jawab Suho sambil memakan sarapannya. "ajaklah adikmu ini jalan jalan.." saran Ny. Kim. "hh.. Eomma, eomma kan tau, aku banyak tugas akhir akhir ini.." keluh Suho. "tapi-" "achim yeoreobun!" sebuah suara 'indah' mengintrupsi kegiatan keluarga Kim. "kyungie?" gumam Suho. "kyungsoo, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ny. Kim. "ne, ahjumma.. Lebih baik aku menunggu di kamar junmyeon.." pamit Kyungsoo dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Suho. "apa ia kesini ingin bermain-main?" tanya Tn. Kim. "ani! Aniya! Aku dan kyungsoo akan mengerjakan tugas.." sergah Suho cepat. Tn. Kim mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"OMOOO!" teriak Suho sambil membulatkan matanya. Benarkah ini kamarnya? Batinnya. "k-kyungie! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!" pekik Suho sambil memandang jijik tissue tissue yang berserakan di kamarnya. "hiks.. Myeonie.." isak Kyungsoo. "m-mwo? Ige mwoya?" Suho semakin bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis. "yeollie.. Hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tissue. "mwo? Chanyeol? Dia kenapa?" panik Suho. "hiks.. Dia meminta untuk putus.. Huwee.." tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras. "aish.. Kecilkan suaramu.." cibir Suho. Namun Kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya. "hh.. Coba ceritakan padaku.." kata Suho sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "kemarin…."

FLASHBACK

Waktu itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah menikmati pemandangan di sebuah cafe.

"kyung, kau tau?" kata Chanyeol membuka obrolan. "ani, aku tak tau.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan innocent face-nya. "hh.. Begini.. Aku ingin kau jujur.." Chanyeol mendadak serius. "ne?" Kyungsoo mulai menasaran. "apa.. Kau menyukai adik junmyeon?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam.

"kyung?" tegur Chanyeol. "mianhae.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "gwaenchana.. Sebenarnya.. Aku juga ingin mengakui suatu hal padamu.." kata Chanyeol. "mwo?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak. "aku.. Sebenarnya sejak kedatangan jongin, kau selalu bersamanya.. Dan aku mulai menyukai orang lain selain dirimu.." jelas Chanyeol. "nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "baekhyun.." jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tiba tiba tertawa. "kyung, gwaenchana?" khawatir Chanyeol. "ani.. Aku hanya merasa lucu.. Kenapa kita bisa pacaran jika menyukai orang lain.." jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "kau benar.. So, ayo kita break.."

FLASHBACK END

"mwo?" Suho terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. "lalu.. Sekarang kenapa kau menangis?" bingung Suho. "itu.. Hiks.. Kau tau kan.. Aku menyukai jongin.. Aku takut tidak bisa dekat dengannya.. Huwee.." tangis Kyungsoo. "aigo.." Suho mendadak sweatdrop. "myeonie, jebal bantu aku.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya. "otte, aku akan membantumu" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar lalu tersenyum. "gomawo.." kata Kyungsoo. "cheonma.." jawab Suho. "ayo ajak jongin jalan jalan.."

"tsk.. Aku benci keadaan ini.." gerutu Suho. Saat ini ia berada di taman bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Namun, ia bagaikan 'obat nyamuk' diantara mereka. Lihat saja, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan duluan. Sedangkan Suho mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan satu lagi, ia risih dengan dress yang ia pakai. Hal ini karena Kyungsoo memaksanya. Lihatlah penampilannya. Dengan dress berwarna soft pink di atas lutut serta high heels dengan tinggi sekitar 3 cm membuatnya kewalahan. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang dihiasi make up tipis serta rambut yang tergerai bebas.

.

.

.

"kyung, jongin.. Aku kesana sebentar.." pamit Suho sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

Suho berniat untuk membeli minuman di seberang jalan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang familiar.

"KAU BAJINGAN!"

"APA? KAU YANG BAJINGAN!"

"KAU YANG MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG!"

"AKU TIDAK MENUSUKMU DARI BELAKANG KRIS!"

Suho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara tersebut. Disana ia melihat Kris dan Chanyeol tengah beradu mulut. Suho memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"TAPI AKU YANG DULUAN MENYUKAI BAEKHYUN!"

"APA? HEY, AYOLAH.. AKU MENYUKAINYA SEJAK SMP!"

"JADI KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI KYUNGSOO?"

"JANGAN BAHAS ITU!"

"SHIT!"

BUGGH!

Satu bogem mentah Kris melayang di pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Ia pun segera menghajar pelipis Kris.

Suho yang melihat hal itu langsung ambil langkah.

"h-hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Suho berusaha melerai Kris dan Chanyeol. "suho?" bingung Kris. "apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" jengkel Suho. Kris terdiam. "suho, kau tahu? Namja yang kau sukai ini menyukai yeoja lain.." kekeh Chanyeol. Suho terdiam. Sedangkan Kris melongo. "apa maksudmu bajingan!" kesal Kris. "ayolah tuan tidak peka.. Suho menyukaimu.. Dan kau sama sekali tidak peka.. Cihh.." decih Chanyeol. "ch-chanyeol.." lirih Suho. "diam.. Agar ia tau bahwa ia tidak peka.." kata Chanyeol tajam. Suho menunduk. Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam. "kita masih ada urusan, bajingan!" ketus Kris tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Suho untuk pergi. Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

"k-kris.. Tanganku sakit.." adu Suho karena sedari tadi Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Namun Kris tak menggubris. Ia membawa Suho ke sebuah sudut taman yang cukup sepi. Di pinggir kolam ikan yang sejuk.

"suho.." panggil Kris lembut namun tegas. Suho menunduk. "apa benar yang dia katakan?" tanya Kris. "mian.. Aku janji akan menghapus-" "mian" Kris memotong perkataan Suho. Suho mendongak. "mian.. Aku tidak bisa membalas rasamu itu.." lanjut Kris. Suho terdiam. Ia tersenyum kecut. "he.. Gwaenchana.." Suho tertawa sambil menahan tangisnya. Kris menatapnya khawatir. "gwaenchana.. Yang penting kau sudah mengetahuinya.. Aku akan segera melupakanmu.. Aku.. Aku akan menjauhimu.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.." air mata Suho lolos begitu saja. Ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. "anyeong.." pamit Suho lalu berbalik dan….

BYURR!

Suho terjatuh di kolam ikan taman. Kris terkejut. "suho, gwaenchana?" panik Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mau tak mau Suho menyambutnya. "gomawo.." lirih Suho saat ia sudah ada di daratan(?). "cheonma.. Eum.." Kris mendadak gelagapan. "wae?" bingung Suho. "i-itu.. Bajumu.." kata Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Suho segera melihat bajunya. Astaga. Bajunya basah. Dan kini, tercetak jelas bra Suho yang kebetulan berwarna hitam(?). "o-omo.. Bagaimana ini.." panik Suho. Kris segera memakaikan Suho jaketnya. Suho terperangah. "sekali lagi gomawo.." kata Suho kikuk. Kris tersenyum. Suho pun segera melangkahkan kakinya. Namun,

"AKKH!" pekik Suho diiringi tubuhnya yang terjatuh di tanah. Kris segera mengangkat tubuh Suho. "aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." kata Kris dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Suho. Suho tersenyum kecut.

Ting Nong..

Terdengar suara bel yang ditekan oleh Kris di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Cklek..

"omo! Noona!" pekik Kai saat melihat tubuh Suho yang ada di gendongan Kris. "dia tadi jatuh.." beritahu Kris. "ikut aku!" panik Kai sambil berjalan ke kamar Suho.

.

.

.

.

Kris menurunkan tubuh Suho perlahan di kasur sang empunya. Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas. "kris, mian merepotkanmu.." lirih Suho. "gwaenchana.. Itu memang tanggung jawabku.." kata Kris sambil tersenyum. "ekhem.." dehem Kai yang merasa dilupakan(?). Kris dan Suho melirik Kai. "jadi.. Kau siapa?" tanya Kai curiga. "aku kris, teman kelas suho.." jawab Kris santai. "lalu.. Mengapa noona seperti ini?" tanya Kai masih dengan gaya curiganya. "tadi dia jatuh di kolam ikan.. Lalu aku menolongnya.." Kris juga masih bersikap santai. "jatuh di kolam ikan? Apa penyebab dia jatuh?" tanya Kai semakin curiga(?). Kris gelagapan. "hey, kkamjong.. Emang itu penting bagimu eoh?" sergah Suho sambil memasang raut -_- "aku pamit.." kata Kris dan segera keluar dari kamar Suho. "tsk.. Dasar bocah.." ketus Suho sambil melempar Kai dengan boneka teddy bearnya. "yak! Aku wajar menanyakan itu noona!" pekik Kai yang tidak terima wajah tampannya di lempari boneka teddy bear. Suho memutar bola matanya jengah. "terserah kau hitam.. Sekarang keluar!" pekik Suho. "dasar yeoja pabbo! Gila!" pekik Kai dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Suho. "asdfghjkl.. Kaaaiiiii!" teriak Suho kesal.

.

.

.

.

"myeoniiiie!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke meja mereka-Suho dan Kyungsoo-. Suho tersenyum. "kau kemarin kenapa menghilang eoh?" kesal Kyungsoo. "eum.. Aku.. Ak-aku pulang duluan kyungie.." bohong Suho. "mwo? Memangnya kenapa?" heran Kyungsoo. "aku risih dengan pakaian kemarin.." raut Suho berubah datar. "tsk.. Dasar.." ketus Kyungsoo. "anyeong.." sapa seorang yeoja ber-eyeliner. "baekhyun-ah? Anyeong.." balas Suho ramah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berubah flat. "anyeong.." balasnya datar. "eum.. Kyung-ah, boleh aku meminjam junmyeon sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun. "kau fikir aku eommanya?" balas Kyungsoo sengit. Suho langsung men-deathglare Kyungsoo namun diabaikan oleh yeoja bermata doe tersebut. "eum.. Arrasseo.. Junmyeon, aku ingin berbicara padamu.." kata Baekhyun kikuk. "jja.." ajak Suho ramah. "oh Tuhan.." lirih Kyungsoo pasrah(?).

.

.

.

"ada apa baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho. "barusan choi seongsangnim memberitahuku.. Kalau tugas kemarin, aku di pindahkan di kelompokmu.." beritahu Baekhyun. "jeolmang? Tapi, kenapa choi seongsangnim tak mengatakannya langsung?" heran Suho. "beberapa hari ke depan ia cuti" jawab Baekhyun. Suho mengangguk. "kebetulan, sepulang sekolah kita akan mengerjakannya di rumah…." suho terdiam. "nugu?" tanya Baekhyun. "kris.." lanjut Suho sendu. "geurae, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan kesana.." jawab Baekhyun. "ne, aku masuk dulu.." pamit Suho dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. "kyungie!" pekik Suho. "mwo?" heran Kyungsoo. "k-kau tau? Kita sekelompok dengan baekhyun.." kata Suho takut. "MWOYAA!" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Suho segera menutup telinganya. "astaga.. Apa dosaku Tuhan.." lagi lagi Kyungsoo pasrah(?).

.

.

.

.

"kris, chanyeol.." panggil Suho. Sang empunya nama pun menoleh. "kau tau? Kita ada tugas kelompok.." kata Suho sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mendecih. "aku keluar.." katanya tegas. "ch-chan.. Kumohon jangan.." panik Suho. "kau kira aku ingin berkelompok dengan namja ini?" ketus Chanyeol sambil melirik Kris tajam. "hhh.." hela Suho. "kalian tau? Baekhyun akan bergabung dengan kita.." beritahu Suho. Chanyeol dan Kris membulatkan mata mereka. "nanti sepulang sekolah, kita mengerjakannya di rumah kris.." kata Suho sambil tersenyum 'angelic' sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin, Suho sama sekali tak berniat memakan sarapannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian sepulang sekolah nanti. Pasti Chanyeol dan Kris aka berusaha mendekati Baekhyun. Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"anyeong, princess.." sapa seorang namja berkulit albino. Suho terperangah. "anyeong, sehunnie.." balas Suho sambil tersenyum. "kenapa noona tak memakannya eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil mencomot(?) kentang goreng milik Suho. "kau mau? Makanlah.." suruh Suho. "ani.." jawab Sehun sambil hendak menyuapi kentang goreng tadi. Suho mengangkat alisnya. "ppalli, makan.." kata Sehun. Suho tersenyum lalu memakan kentang goreng yang disuapi Sehun. "noona memikirkan apa?" tanya Sehun. "aniya.." elak Suho. "tsk.. Noona selalu saja berbohong.." rajuk Sehun. Suho tersenyum. Ia berfikir. Jika ia mengajak Sehun ke rumah Kris, tidak buruk bukan? Batinnya. "eum.. Sehunnie, kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?" tanya Suho. Sehun menggeleng. "kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Suho. "eodiga?" heran Sehun. "aku dan yang lainnya akan ke rumah kris untuk mengerjakan tugas.. Kurasa, aku membutuhkanmu.." cengir Suho. "mwo? Aaa.. Kau tidak bisa jauh jauh dariku?" goda Sehun. "ekhem.." Kyungsoo tiba tiba duduk di dekat Suho. "anyeong sunbae.." sapa Sehun. "anyeong.." balas Kyungsoo. "eottokhae?" tanya Suho. "baiklah, aku mau.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. "tapi, aku akan mengantar noona lebih dulu.." kata Sehun. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "begini, sehun akan ikut ke rumah kris.." jawab Suho. "mwo? Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku jika aku dilupakan?" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "kau bisa mengajak jongin.."

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah.. Aku akan diantar oleh sehun.. Chanyeol, kau mengantar kyungsoo.. Dan kris.. Kau mengantar baekhyun.." jelas Suho. Semua mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan yang Suho katakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"eum.. Kris-sshi, bisa turunkan kecepatan motormu?" pinta Baekhyun. "wae?" tanya Kris yang masih fokus dengan jalanan. "a-aku takut.." jawab Baekhyun. "ini baru standar.." kata Kris. "ta-tapi-" "kalau begitu, peluk aku.." potong Kris cepat. Baekhyun melongo. Merasa Baekhyun tak bergerak, Kris membawa tangan Baekhyun ke pinggangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam. "begini lebih baik.." kata Kris dan langsung menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Baekhyun yang merasa takut memejamkan matanya erat.

"baiklah, tinggal satu koran lagi.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan selembar koran dari tasnya. "baek, begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan hasil kerjanya pada Baekhyun. "bukan chanyeol-sshi, begini.." Baekhyun pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol. "ekhem.. Baek, aku butuh bantuanmu.." kata Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah ke Kris. "baek, kau belum selesai.." cibir Chanyeol. "kau bisa meminta bantuan junmyeon atau kyungsoo.." tolak Baekhyun halus. "hh.. Aku tidak tahan.." lirih Kyungsoo lemah. "noona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sehun pada Suho. "eum.. Tempel ini, nde?" kata Suho sambil menyerahkan potongan koran pada Sehun. Sehun pun segera menurut. "noona.. Apa-" "ne, aku tahu.." potong Suho cepat. Sehun memandang Suho nanar. "sudahlah.." kekeh Suho sambil mengacak-acak surai Sehun. Dan tiba tiba Sehun langsung memeluk Suho erat. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut-minus HunHo- melongo melihat HunHo tengah berpelukan erat. "aku akan selalu disisi noona.." bisik Sehun pelan. "gomawo sehunnie.." kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "ekhem.." dehem Kris yang membuat pelukan itu terlepas. "kalian jadian?" tanya Chanyeol polos. "mwo? A-ani, chan.." Suho gelagapan. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Salah satu diantara mereka lebih memilih diam. Diam dan berfikir. Kris tiba tiba merasa hatinya nyeri saat melihat Suho dan Sehun berpelukan tadi. Ia tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengutak-atik ponselnya daripada harus dilupakan. "Tuhan, apa ini hukuman bagiku?" lirih Kyungsoo. "aku seperti obat nyamuk di ruangan ini.." ketusnya kesal. "hey, apa ini sudah selesai? Aku ingin pulang.." kata Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. "e-eum.. Kyungie, ini tinggal sedikit lagi.." kata Suho berusaha menahan Kyungsoo. "haish.. Baiklah.. Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian.." kata Kyungsoo dan segera menuju sudut ruangan(?). Kyungsoo pun segera mencari kontak seseorang lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"jongin-ah, bisakah kau kesini?"

"…"

"tsk.. Kau tau? Aku bagaikan patung disini.."

"…"

"jeongmal? Baiklah.. Sepuluh menit.."

"…"

"ppai.."

CLIP

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kai. Ia pun segera kembali menuju ruang tengah di rumah Kris. "kau habis menelfon siapa?" tanya Suho. "tunggu sepuluh menit lagi.." jawab Kyungsoo riang. Dan tak lama kemudian, bel rumah Kris berbunyi. "itu dia!" pekik Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari menuju pintu rumah Kris. "jongin-ah!" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat namja yang ia telfon tadi sudah ada di depan rumah Kris. Kai tersenyum. "jja.." ajak Kyungsoo.

"hey, lihat.. Aku membawa siapa.." kata Kyungsoo. Semua segera menoleh. "kai?" kaget Suho. "anyeong noona.." sapa Kai. "aigo.. Aku kira siapa.." cibir Suho dan melanjutkan tugasnya. "noona, itu adikmu?" tanya Sehun. "ne, bukankah kalian sekelas?" tanya Suho. Sehun mengangguk. "tapi ia sangat dingin noona.. Berbanding denganmu.." bisik Sehun. Takut Kai mendengarnya. Suho tertawa kecil. "sifatnya memang seperti itu hunnie.. Tapi, jika kau sudah terbiasa dengannya, ia akan berubah menjadi cerewet.." jelas Suho. Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya tugas mereka sudah siap. Semua menghela nafas lega.

"syukurlah sudah selesai.." kata Kyungsoo. "lalu, kalian akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Kris. "ani, aku punya ide.." kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" saran Chanyeol. Mereka semua saling berpandangan. "tidak buruk.." kata Kai. "baiklah.. Kalau begitu kita akan menggunakan ini.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat botol plastik yang ia dapat entah darimana.

Permainan pun dimulai. Chanyeol segera memutar botol plastik tersebut. Hingga berhenti pada Baekhyun. "baek, truth or dare?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir. "truth.." jawabnya pelan. Chanyeol menyeringai. "diantara namja disini, apa kau menyukai salah satunya? Dan jika ada, siapa?" tanya Chanyeol telak. Baekhyun terdiam. "jawab, baek.." kata Kris. Sedangkan Suho lebih kaget. Ia meremas tangan Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya. Mengetahui gelagat Suho, Sehun segera menenangkannya. "tenanglah.. Aku yakin, tidak ada.." bisik Sehun. Suho mengangguk pelan. "eum.. Aku.. Ti-tidak ada.." jawab Baekhyun. "kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan permainan kembali berlanjut. Dan kini, botol tersebut berhenti tepat pada Suho. "eum.. Truth or dare, jumyeon-ah?" tanya Baekhyun. "errr.. Dare.." jawab Suho takut. "lakukan aegyo gwiyomi.." kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Suho melongo. "g-gwiyomi?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Mau tak mau Suho pun melakukan aegyo gwiyomi. Semua yang melihat Suho merasa gemas karena tingkah cute Suho saat melakukan aegyo tersebut. Bahkan Kris sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat 2x. Dan setelah itu, botol kembali diputar. Dan, bingo! Tepat didepan Sehun. "jangan yang macam macam noona.." peringat Sehun. Suho terkekeh. "truth or dare?" tanya Suho. "dare.." jawab Sehun. "kiss.." kata Suho sambil menunjuk pipinya. Sehun tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lainnya terbelalak. Sedekat itukah hubungan Suho dan Sehun? Batin mereka. "kalau yang ini tanpa meminta pun, aku akan melakukannya" dan..

Chu~

Sehun mengecup pipi Suho sekilas. Kris memandang Sehun penuh arti. Ia merasa kesal, marah, bingung, semua menjadi satu. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Mungkinkah karena Sehun yang mencium pipi Suho? Batinnya. Namun Kris lebih memilih acuh.

Permainan pun berlanjut hinggal 1 jam kemudian mereka memilih untuk berhenti.

"jongin-ah, jja pulang.." ajak Suho. "ani noona.. Aku mengantar kyung noona dulu.." tolak Kai. "baiklah.. Hunnie, mau mengantar noona?" tanya Suho. "dengan senang hati princess.." jawab Sehun lembut. "jangan menggombal oh sehun.." ketus Suho dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

"baek, mau kuantar?" tawar Kris. "eum.. Tidak perlu kris-sshi.. Chanyeol akan mengantarku.." tolak Baekhyun halus. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "let's go baby.." ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun halus. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya berusaha memendam amarahnya di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo sambil melirik Kai yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya. "hng?" Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "tsk.." decak Kyungsoo. "tidak bisakah kau menoleh?" cibirnya. "aku sedang menyetir noona.." jawab Kai. "terserah.." ketus Kyungsoo. "arra, arrasseo.. Ada apa?" akhirnya Kai menoleh. "hufftt.. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.." kata Kyungsoo serius. "mwo?" heran Kai. "kau tak merasa aneh dengan suho dan sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. "emm.. Lebih tepatnya sehun.." kritik Kai. "ya.. Aku.. Maksudku.. Apa sehun menyukai suho?" tanya Kyungsoo. "molla.. Tapi sepertinya iya.." jawab Kai. "aku takut sehun akan terluka.." gumam Kyungsoo yang sayangnya didengar Kai. "maksud noona?" Kai semakin bingung. "kau tau? Suho menyukai kris.." jawab Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Kai memberhentikan mobilnya.

DUK!

"aw!" ringis Kyungsoo sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan bantalan kursi mobil Kai. "kau serius?" kaget Kai. "yak! Bisakah kau tak berhenti mendadak!" bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah memekik marah pada Kai. "eh.. Mian noona.." cengenges Kai. "tsk.. Ne.. Suho sendiri yang bilang padaku.." lanjut Kyungsoo. "tapi.. Sepertinya.." Kai berfikir. "tapi kris menyukai baekhyun.." sergah Kyungsoo. Mata Kai melotot. "jadi maksudmu ini cinta segitiga?" kata Kai. "lebih tepatnya segiempat.. Karena chanyeol juga menyukai baekhyun.." jawab Kyungsoo memperbaiki. "rumit.." ketus Kai dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"peluk saja, tidak apa apa.." kata Chanyeol. "bolehkah? Maksudku.. Apa kyungsoo tak akan marah?" tanya Baekhyun. "aku sudah putus dengannya.." kata Chanyeol. "m-mian.." kata Baekhyun kikuk. "sudahlah.. Sekarang peluk aku atau motor ini akan melayang.." ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menampilkan smirknya. Kau milikku, baek. Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"noona.." panggil Sehun. "heum?" jawab Suho. "bisa peluk aku?" tanya Sehun. "eh?" bingung Suho. "maksudku.. Aku akan mengebut.." kata Sehun gugup. "mwo! Jangan atau aku akan loncat!" pekik Suho. "andwae.. Arrasseo.. Makanya peluk aku.." panik Sehun. "tsk.. Bocah.." gerutu Suho sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis. Namun sesaat berubah menjadi senyuman evil.

BREEEMMM..

Sehun menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

"kyaaaa! Oh sehuuuunn!" teriak Suho sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"ini.." ketus Suho sambil menyerahkan helm Sehun kasar. "kau masih marah noona?" kekeh Sehun. "molla.." ketusnya lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "baiklah, aku pulang ne?" pamit Sehun. Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah semakin mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. "yak.. Apalagi eoh?" kesal Sehun. "kau lupa.." kata Suho sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "aaa.. Kenapa aku lupa.. Tsk.."

Chu~

Sehun mengecup pipi Suho sekilas. "bagaimana? Sudah princess?" goda Sehun. "ne, prince.." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. "chankamman.. Noona juga.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk pipinya. "eum? Aa.. Rupanya prince juga ingin eoh?"

Chu~

Suho mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas. "gomawo.. Aku pulang ne?" pamit Sehun. "ne, hati hati hunnie.." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. "ne, noona.. Ppai!" pamit Sehun dan melaju dari kediaman Suho. "hh.." hela Suho kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"ha! Dapat!" pekik seorang namja dibalik semak-semak(?). Ia menampilkan smirknya lalu memandang hasil fotonya puas. Disana, terpampang jelas foto Sehun yang tengah mencium pipi Suho, dan begitu sebaliknya. Namja tersebut segera mengirim foto tadi pada semua warga sekolahnya.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa. Suho akan berdandan ala tomboy(?). Perlu kalian ketahui Suho sangat risih jika rambutnya tidak diikat.

Cklek..

"noona.." panggil Kai. "hm?" jawab Suho yang masih sibuk mengikat rambutnya. "tsk.. Sudah kubilang jangan ikat rambutmu.." ketus Kai sambil melepas ikatan rambut Suho. "yak!" teriak Suho. "begini lebih cantik.." kata Kai. "kkamjong!" pekik Suho sambil berusaha mengambil ikat rambutnya. "ani, noona tidak boleh mengikat rambut noona.." kai berusaha menjauhkan ikat rambut Suho dari sang pemilik ikat rambut. Tiba tiba..

.

.

KRIIIIINGG!

Ponsel Suho berbunyi. "tsk.." decak Suho sambil mengambil kasar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"noona?"

"sehun? Ada apa?"

"apa ikat rambutmu hanya satu?"

"mwo?"

Suho segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamarnya. Disana terlihat Sehun tengah berdiri sambil memandangi dirinya bersama Kai.

"kapan kau datang?"

"sejak noona bertengkar dengan jongin.."

"aigo.. Tunggu sebentar.."

dan,

CLIP

Sambungan telepon tersebut terputus.

Suho segera menyambar ranselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"noona.. Ikat rambut-"

BLAAMM!

"ada apa?" bingung Kai. Ia pun segera menyusul Suho.

.

.

.

.

"pagi, princess.." sapa Sehun. "pagi prince.." balas Suho. "apa noona membutuhkan ikat rambut?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat sebuah ikat rambut. "woah.. Gomawo hunnie.." pekik Suho sambil merampas ikat rambut tadi. "cheonma.." jawab Sehun. Suho pun segera mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut pemberian Sehun. "jja, berangkat bersamaku noona.." ajak Sehun. "arrasseo.." jawab Suho dan langsung menaiki motor Sehun. "hunnie, jangan ngebut lagi.." peringat Suho. "ayay princess!" riang Sehun. "aishh.." Suho mendengus.

"noona!" teriak Kai sambil berlari ke arah Suho dan Sehun. "kau tidak berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Kai. "ani, aku berangkat bersama sehun.." tolak Suho. "loh? Ikat rambut noona.." kaget Kai sambil menunjuk rambut Suho yang diikat. "sehun yang memberikannya padaku.." sergah Suho. "aaa.." Kai mengangguk. "ya sudah.. Kami berangkat dulu.." pamit Sehun dan segera tancap gas menuju sekolah. "semoga kalian bahagia.." lirih Kai disertai dengan smirknya.

"astaga! Lihat, junmyeon sunbae berangkat bersama sehun!"

"jadi itu benar?!"

"huwaa.. Romantis sekali.."

Bisikan para warga sekolah menggema di lorong yang dilewati Suho dan Sehun.

"eum.. Hunnie, semua orang melihat kita.." bisik Suho. "mungkin karena princess dan prince lewat.." balas Sehun. "tsk.. Kau ini.." decak Suho.

.

.

"sudah sampai princess.." kata Sehun saat mereka sampai di kelas Suho. "gomawo hunnie.." kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "ne.. Waktunya noona.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk pipinya. "mwo? Ini di sekolah.." bisik Suho. "disini sepi.." balas Sehun. "huhh.. Arraa.." ketus Suho.

Chu~

"woaaahh! Kalian lihat?" tiba tiba Taehyung berteriak. "o-omo.." kaget Suho. "jadi benar ya kalian jadian?" tanya Minho. "a-ani.." gugup Suho. Sedangkan Sehun terdiam. "kau hebat bocah.." kata Minwoo sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. "noona, aku ke kelas dulu.." pamit Sehun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"astaga.." gumam Suho lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Namun, seseorang menahan tangannya dan langsung menarik Suho.

"k-kris?" Suho membulatkan matanya kala sang pelaku adalah Kris. Namun Kris terus berjalan menghiraukan panggilan Suho.

"k-kris kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Suho. Namun Kris tetap bungkam.

Ternyata Kris membawa Suho ke atap sekolah. Kris segera menyenderkan tubuh Suho di dinding atap sekolah. "k-kris kau mau apa.." kata Suho takut karena wajah mereka sangat dekat. "hh.. Kau.. Dan sehun berpacaran?" tanya Kris tajam. "a-ani.." jawab Suho. "lalu, kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kris. "mwo?" Suho melongo. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Kris menanyakan perasaannya? "jawab aku kim joonmyeon.." tegas Kris. "n-ne.. Mian karena ak-mmpphh!" mata Suho benar benar melotot saat Kris mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Suho. Suho tak bisa berbuat apa apa saat Kris melumat bibirnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Kris melepasnya. "nado saranghae.." bisiknya pelan lalu kembali menyambar bibir cherry Suho.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, seorang namja melihat Suho dan Kris tengah saling berciuman di atap sekolah.

"saranghae, princess.."

FLASHBACK

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Ia sangat sedih kala Suho dengan tegasnya mengatakan kalau ia dan Suho tak memiliki hubungan apa apa. Memang, itu memang kenyataan. Tapi, Sehun sangat ingin itu terjadi. Sehun memendam rasa pada Suho sejak Suho memperlakukan Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri saat MOS dulu. Namun, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sehun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia merasa tenang disini.

Namun,

BRAKK!

Pintu atap sekolah tiba tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Kris yang tengah menarik Suho. Sehun tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, ia mengerti kala Kris mencium bibir Suho. Hatinya ngilu melihat pemandangan tersebut. Air matanya kian turun.

"saranghae, princess.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Review juseyo?


End file.
